MEMORIES OF RAIN
by Kaisoo Fanfic Project INA
Summary: Kau menyukai hujan? Tentu saja. Hujan adalah sebuah keajaiban yang di berikan Tuhan [AUTHOR: LEE DONG HWA] [KAISOO. KAIDO. KIM JONGIN. DO KYUNGSOO] GENDERSWITCH. PG. DLDR!


**MEMORIES OF RAIN  
><strong>

**AUTHOR : LEE DONG HWA**

**[KAISOO | OOC | Genderswitch | Typo(s) | tidak sesuai EYD]  
><strong>

**Rated T **

.

.

**Enjoy and Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja menekan tombol _Shut Down_ di layar komputernya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke sebuah kaca besar yang langsung mengarah keluar, dia bisa melihat langit yang gelap dengan gumpalan awan abu-abu. Tak lama lagi hujan akan turun, turun dengan lebat.

Dia bisa mendengar teman wanita yang memakai _heels_ menjejakan kakinya dengan terburu-buru membuat suara derap langkah terdengar jelas. Beberapa teman kantor lainnya sedang berbincang—sebenarnya mereka terdengar sedang mengerutu—tentang bagaimana hujan yang akan menyulitkan mereka.

Basah, kotor, gelap, dingin dan sepi. Mungkin itu yang terpikir di benak setiap orang saat disuguhkan hujan. Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang benar-benar menyukai hujan, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menyukai aroma hujan dan suara rintiknya tapi mereka tidak benar-benar menyukai bagaimana cara air hujan itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya, membasahi pakian dan membuat jalan yang mereka jejaki menjadi becek. Maka dari itu orang-orang lebih memilih menggunakan payung atau berdiam di rumah saat hujan turun.

Lamunannya terhenti saat seorang temannya membuat keributan. Jongin menoleh dan menemukan Sehun sedang berkemas dengan tergesa-gesa memasukan semua barangnya ke dalam tas, kemudian terdengar suara benda jatuh yang disertai dengan makian pelan keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

"Sial, ponselku jatuh lagi."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan bangkit membereskan barangnya dengan santai, berbanding terbalik dengan temannya. Beberapa kali dia bahkan bersiul lagu secara acak. Suasana kantor sudah sepi, hanya ada dia dan Sehun di sana, jadi dia bebas untuk melakukan apapun bahkan bersiul cukup keras seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Siulanmu terdengar menjengkelkan di telingaku Jongin. Kau tidak berniat pulang? Sebentar lagi hujan, aku bahkan mendengar dari Tao kalau nanti malam akan semakin memburuk." Gerutu Sehun yang sedang merapihkan kemejanya sambil menunggu layar komputer mati.

Jongin mengulas sebuah senyuman sambil dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia menatap Sehun yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Itu hujan, Sehun. Mereka hanya air." Jawabnya enteng dan kembali duduk di kursi, mematikan tombol monitor.

"Tapi sekali mereka datang ke bumi mereka membawa jutaan teman mereka yang cukup membuat sungai yang tenang meluap dan menyebabkan banjir." Gerutunya sambil menutup tas dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. "Aku sebagai teman baik sudah menyarankanmu untuk pulang sekarang juga atau kau akan terjebak hujan." Lanjut pria itu.

"Terima kasih teman, tapi sebaiknya kau berlari atau kau sendiri yang kehujanan." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk jendela yang memperlihatkan langit lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

"Oh sial"

Sehun berlari dengan terburu-buru tanpa berkata apapun pada Jongin, meninggalkan temannya itu sendiri. Jongin masih duduk sambil menatap langit, entah kenapa dia ingin mengulur waktu kepulangannya. Tapi saat wajah seseorang telintas di benaknya dia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan kantor tanpa terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalunya membuat dia enggan menaiki mobil pribadi. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan harus naik bus yang kadang – kadang berdesakan dengan penumpang lain.

Seperti hari ini, dia sedang menunggu di halte bus dengan orang lain. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat menggunakan seragam sekolah dan baju kantoran. Kadang mereka menatap jalan dan langit secara bergantian, terlihat sekali mereka tak sabar menunggu kedatangan bus. Sampai tak lama kemudian bus datang, semua orang berbondong-bondong masuk tapi tidak dengan Jongin, pria itu melihat bus yang sudah penuh kembali melangkah mundur dan menunggu bus selanjutnya datang.

Pria itu menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia duduk di kursi panjang sambil menatap langit. Dalam hitungan detik hujan akan turun. Jongin menghitung dalam hati dengan mata yang masih menatap langit, dan pada hitungan ke enam belas, air hujan turun perlahan dan jatuh di depan matanya. Rintik air hujanpun mulai terdengar jelas di teling.

Beberapa orang telihat belalu-lalang di hadapannya, kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan payung tapi tak jarang juga dia melihat orang yang menembus hujan sambil berlarian. Sempat dia mendengar seorang wanita yang menggerutu, mengeluh tentang sepatunya basah karna air hujan. Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

Aroma tanah basah karena terpaan air hujan seketika itu juga menyapa indra penciumannya membuat dia mendesah nafas panjang. Entah sejak kapan dia menyukai aroma menangkan ini, mungkin semenjak dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**Lima**** tahun lalu**

_Seorang pria muda sedang berlari terburu__-__buru menuju halte bus, hujan yang turun membuat sebagian dari pakaiannya basah. Rintik__-__rintik hujan terdengar mulai mengeras menandakan hujan lebat mulai turun membuat dia memaksa kedua kakinya berlari lebih cepat. _

_Tak lama kemudian halte bus sudah telihat, dan sepertinya tidak ada siapa__-__siapa di sana. Tentu saja, orang – orang itu pasti lebih memilih untuk pulang lebih awal, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tertimpa sial dan harus masuk ke kelas dengan dosen menjengkelkan, yang tak henti__-__hentinya mengulur waktu. _

_Saat sampai di halte bus, dia baru sadar kalau dia tak sendiri. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang jatuh menyentuh punggung. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut sebuah dress berwarna hitam yang tertutup coat berwarna coklat. Jongin bisa menebak kalau wanita itu juga sama seorang mahasiswa seperti dirinya, terlihat dari buku yang didekap oleh tangan kirinya dan sebuah tas yang tergantung di pundak sebelah kanan. _

_Wanita itu sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin di sana. Sejak tadi dia menatap langit dengan awan pekat yang tak henti__-__hentinya menurunkan air hujan. Sebuah senyuman tiba__-__tiba saja terukir di bibirnya, senyuman manis yang membuat Jongin merasakan waktu berhenti berdetak, hujan berhenti turun dan dunia seakan__-__akan berhenti berputar. _

_Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan, membuat air hujan membasahi lengan bajunya tapi kemudian senyuman itu semakin melebar. Kali ini dia menggerak__-__gerakan tangannya, mencoba menangkap air hujan yang jatuh di sana. Itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Jongin. _

_Tak lama kemudian dia mengulurkan kakinya membuat air itu membasahi flat shoes berwarna hitam miliknya. Jongin menatap wanita yang masih tersenyum itu. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan menggerutu saat sepatu mereka terkena air hujan atau mengeluh tapi tidak dengan wanita ini, dia terlihat senang saat air hujan menyentuh kakinya. _

_Jongin berdeham pelan membuat wanita berambut hitam itu menoleh padanya. Jongin baru sadar kalau wanita itu memiliki mata yang besar, bibir tebal dan pipi yang merona. Satu kata yang langsung terlintas di benak pria itu, cantik._

"_Maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Jongin. _

_Wanita itu menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menarik tangannya dan menggeleng. Dia menggeser posisinya semakin menjauh dan mendekap bukunya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua mata itu langsung berubah, memancarkan ketakukan yang terlihat jelas. _

"_Aku tidak bermaksud jahat jika kau mengira begitu." Ucap Jongin mengartikan kalau wanita itu takut pada dirinya. Tidak aneh jika dia bersikap seperti itu, karena belakangan ini ramai di perbincangan berita mengenai penjahat yang merampok wanita di halte bus ataupun di stasiun kereta api. _

"_Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang kebanyakan." Ujar Jongin kembali mencoba terdengar seramah mungkin. "Kau terlihat menikmati hujan." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum._

_Wanita itu mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini pancaran ketakutan di matanya sudah berkurang walau dia masih terlihat was__-__was. Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit yang masih sama, gelap. _

"_Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jongin saat wanita itu tetap diam di tempatnya, seakan__-__akan menjadi patung. _

_Wanita itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Maaf sebelumnya, apa aku menakutimu? Kau ingin aku pergi?" tanya Jongin, walau sebenarnya jika wanita itu mengatakan iya, dia sendiri tidak tau harus pergi kemana saat hujan seperti ini. _

_Untuk sesaat wanita itu terdiam dan hanya menatap kedua kakinya, seakan__-__akan membenarkan apapun yang dipikirkan Jongin. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berujar pelan. _

"_Tidak." _

_Jongin baru sadar kalau wanita itu memiliki suara indah, walau suara hujan lebih dominan tapi Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya, dan ia ingin mendengarkan suara itu lagi. _

"_Tapi kau terlihat seperti kau ingin mengatakan iya. Aku bisa saja pergi jika kau merasa terganggu."_

_Wanita menghela nafas panjang dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan deras air hujan yang terdengar. Jongin benar__-__benar tidak suka suasana seperti ini, dia hendak bangkit saat wanita itu menoleh menatapnya. _

"_Tidak, aku hanya terkejut." Ucap wanita itu dengan suara yang lebih indah dari penyanyi terkenal manapun. "Kau pasti menganggapku aneh bukan?" Tanyanya. _

"_Kenapa aku harus menganggapmu seperti itu?" tanya Jongin kembali berdiri dan melangkah bersejajaran dengan wanita itu. _

"_Karena aku telihat kekanak__-__kanakan. Kau pasti memergokiku tadi bukan?" Tanya wanita itu sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menundukan kepala. Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah yang murung itu, entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat manis. _

"_Tidak," Wanita itu langsung melirik Jongin. "Well… sebenarnya iya, tapi kau terlihat lucu. Lucu berbeda dengan kekanak__-__kanakan bukan?" Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. _

"_Kau menyukai hujan?" Tanya Jongin seolah__-__olah tak kehabisan topik untuk membuat wanita itu berbicara. _

_Kepala itu kembali terangkat menatap hujan. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi berbinar dan sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibirnya. _

"_Tentu saja. Hujan adalah sebuah keajaiban yang di berikan Tuhan." Jawabnya dengan nada riang yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dari suaranya. _

"_Hanya sebagian kecil orang yang menganggap seperti itu. Kau tau hujan membuat…" _

"_Banjir, lonsor dan petirnya bisa meruntuhkan pohon yang bisa mengancam nyawa manusia, aku tau." Selanya dengan nada kesal yang terdengar lucu. "Jika kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku maksud dengan keajaiban." _

"_Apa maksudmu keajaiban seperti seorang pesulap yang mengeluarkan kelinci dari topinya?" Jongin bisa melihat wanita itu memutar bola matanya. _

"_Lucu sekali." Ucapnya ketus. Jongin tersenyum dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati wanita itu. _

"_Jadi kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya dan mengubah pendapatku mengenai hujan?" _

_Wanita itu menatap Jongin untuk sesaat dan dari sana Jongin bisa melihat mata coklat gelap yang bersih dan bulu mata tebal yang membingkai kedua matanya dengan indah. Jongin mulai bingung dengan reaksi jantungnya saat dia menatap kedua mata itu, jantungnya berdetak seolah__-__olah dia baru saja lari puluhan mil._

"_Kenapa harus membenci hujan jika kau bisa mendapatkan banyak hal saat hujan turun? Pertama hal yang paling mendasar," Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya. "Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa air, dunia memang dikelilingi banyak laut dan samudra tapi orang tidak bisa meminum air itu secara langsung bukan? Jika banyak yang mengeluh soal banjir, Oh Tuhan! Itu salah manusia yang membuang sampah sembarangan. Kau pikir saat dulu, saat sampah tidak menumpuk bajir terjadi?" _

_Jongin hanya menggeleng. Dia mengulum bibir, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Jongin membiarkan wanita itu melanjutkan kata__-__katanya. _

"_Dan jika mereka juga mengeluh tentang bagaimana pakaian mereka yang basah, jalanan yang becek dan…"  
>"Aku mengerti, aku sudah tau mengenai semua itu." Sela Jongin. "Tapi sekarang yang perlu aku ketahui adalah kenapa kau menyukai hujan?" <em>

_Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat bingung, kening yang berkerut dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Jongin tersenyum dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dia menatap langit seperti apa yang di lakukan wanita itu. _

"_Karena hujan selalu membawa ketenangan untukku." Ujar wanita itu dengan pelan. Jongin menengok ke samping dan menemukan wanita itu mendongakan kepala dengan mata yang tertutup seakan menikmati suasana hujan. "Kau mungkin tidak begitu peduli dengan aroma tanah yang menguar saat hujan turun, dan suara rintik hujan yang jatuh. Tapi aku peduli, aku menyukai kedua hal itu. Dingin dan gelap memang, tapi bukankah kita harus menerima semua resiko untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan?" _

_Jongin bergeming mendengar penuturan dari wanita itu. Dia tidak pernah mendengar kata__-__kata ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika ada seseorang yang benar__-__benar mencintai hujan. _

"_Dulu saat aku masih kecil ibu tidak pernah melarangku untuk pergi keluar rumah dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhku. Dia hanya menatapku dari ambang pintu dan menyuruhku untuk berhati__-__hati agar tidak jatuh dan terluka. Beliaulah membawa segala kenangan indah saat hujan turun. Beberapa tahun lalu saat aku berhenti hujan__-__hujanan, ibu akan selalu memberiku secangkir coklat panas dan membawaku duduk di depan jendela menatap hujan sambil berbagi cerita, menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai ayah datang. Tapi sekarang ibu hanya bisa menatapku dari atas sana." Wanita itu berhenti dan menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin. _

"_Maafkanku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menceritakannya…"_

"_Tidak, tidak aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya soal ini." Ucap Jongin. Tapi kemudian Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin merasa kalau dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. _

"_Pelangi." Ujarnya sambil menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar. Pria itu tau kalau dia mencoba mengalihkan topik. "Pelangi akan datang jika hujan turun bukan? Jadi sekarang kau mengerti apa maksud dari keajaiban yang aku katakan tadi, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara ceria seperti sebelumnya. _

"_Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata hujan tidak seburuk itu." Ujar Jongin membuat senyuman di bibir wanita itu melebar dan entah kenapa dia suka akan hal itu. _

"_Kau harus bersyukur karena bertemu denganku." _

_Dan tak lama kemudian bus datang, kebetulan sekali mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, akhirnya kedua orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam bus. Dia dan Jongin duduk di kursi yang sama dan kembali berbincang__-__bicang soal hujan. Dari sana Jongin bisa tau kalau wanita itu akan selalu tertarik jika mereka berbicara tentang hujan, seakan – akan hidupnya benar__-__benar bergantung dengan hujan. _

"_Well, senang sekali bisa mengenalmu…." _

"_Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. _

"_Kim Jongin. Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu."_

"_Tentu saja Jongin. Senang juga bisa mengenalmu, kau teman bicara yang menyenangkan." _

.

.

.

Suara deru mesin membuat Jongin sadar dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba saja terpapar di bibirnya. Pria itu masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di paling belakang, untung saja tak ada begitu banyak penumpang membuat dia bisa bebas untuk menatap langit dan mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Perahan rintik hujan itu berubah menjadi semakin deras dan begitu selama beberapa menit, dia bisa mendengar keluh kesah dari beberapa penumpang lain. Mereka semua berharap agar hujan reda saat mereka sampai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang berharap hujan terus mengguyur bumi. Karena hanya dengan hujan semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo akan kembali. Karena dengan hujan dia bisa mengingat semua bagian menyenangkan dari hidupnya.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan sebuah earphone dari dalam tasnya yang basah di beberapa bagian. Dia memasang earphone itu pada kedua telinganya. Perjalan kali ini akan memakan banyak waktu, ditambah lagi dengan jalan licin yang menyebabkan bus tidak bisa bergerak secepat biasanya.

Dia memilih lagu secara acak dan lagu yang pertama terdengar adalah lagu _If You leave_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _Musiq Soulchild J. Blige, _itu adalah lagu yang biasa disenandungkan Kyungsoo.

Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dengan menggunakan sebuah dress berwarna peach tiba-tiba saja terbayang di benaknya. Senyuman Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkan Jongin pada manisnya strowbery dan indahnya pelangi. Tawa Kyungsoo, tawanya mengingatkan Jongin pada cerita dongeng dengan peri-peri yang suka bernyanyi. Dulu dia selalu membayangkan untuk bertemu salah satu dari mereka dan mendengar bagaimana suara merdu itu ditelinganya. Sekarang impian masa kecilnya sudah tersampai. Dia sudah bertemu dengan satu peri itu, Kyungsoo.

Kadang Jongin berpikir untuk melakukan apapun agar dia bisa melihat tawa itu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bahkan jika dia harus mempermalukan dirinya dengan cara menari-nari didepan banyak orang seperti di terminal bus, karena sejujurnya dia pernah melakukannya sekali, balasannya sungguh tak tertandingkan, Kyungsoo tertawa seharian. Dia tau itu terdengar bodoh, tapi dia akan menjadi orang paling bodoh jika menyangkut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

_Jongin ingin kembali bertemu dengan wanita bernama Kyungsoo itu. Dia berkesimpulan bahwa dia hanya harus pergi ke halte bus saat hujan datang dan wanita itu mungkin saja ada di sana. Jongin sengaja memperlambat langkahnya, seakan__-__akan mengulur waktu tanpa memperdulikan rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Dia berhenti beberapa langkah dari halte bus dan berteduh di depan sebuah café. Dari sana dia bisa melihat halte bus tanpa terhalang apapun. Dia bisa melihat banyak orang yang sedang menunggu bus dengan kaki yang diketukan atau beberapa orang melirik ponselnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. _

_Dia memperhatikan orang-orang itu satu persatu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Kyungsoo berdiri paling pinggir agak sedikit tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh orang – orang yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya. Wanita itu mengenakan mengenakan jaket varsity dan sebuah celana jeans, rambut hitamnya di ikat dengan asal membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terlihat berantakan di sekitar pipinya, tapi itu tidak membuat kecantikannya luntur. _

_Jongin bisa melihat wanita itu diam__-__diam menatap langit dan tersenyum sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Saat bus datang Kyungsoo malah berdiam diri di sana dan hanya membungkuk pada sang sopir tanpa ada niatan untuk naik, dan saat itulah Jongin berlari menuju halte bus. Jongin bisa kembali melihat mata terkejut Kyungsoo yang seakan –akan membesar dari keadaan normal, wanita itu semakin terlihat lucu. _

"_Hai." Sapanya. Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat seakan mencerna sesuatu dalam otaknya sebelum akhrinya wanita itu tersenyum. _

"_Hallo Jongin, kan?" Tanya wanita itu masih dengan senyumannya. _

"_Aku senang kau masih mengenalku." _

_Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap langit sambil tersenyum. Dia suka sekali menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sambil menutup matanya dengan latar belakang rintik hujan, wanita itu seakan – akan diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang peri hujan yang akan selalu datang untuknya. _

_Untuknya. _

_Mereka kembali terlibat percakapan panjang mengenai hujan, tapi lama kelamaan pecakapan itu berubah menjadi percakapan layaknya teman lama, Kyungsoo bahkan lebih sering tertawa karena mendengar lelucon yang dikeluarkan Jongin. _

_Tapi sayang waktu berjalan terlalu cepat bagi Jongin yang masih ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam bus dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai bercerita tentang jurusan seni yang ditekuninya. _

"_Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" gumam wanita itu membuat Jongin terkejut._

"_Tentu saja," Ucap Jongin dan di saat yang bersamaan sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya. "Bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan kening berkerut, tapi wanita itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Jongin. _

_Pria itu melihat gambar seorang wanita yang difoto dari belakang sedang memegang payung ditengah derasnya hujan. Jongin penasaran apakah ini Kyungsoo atau hanya sebuah gambar yang diambilnya dari internet. Tapi kemudian pria itu mengetik sesuatu dan pada detik berikutnya ponsel didalam sakunya berdering. _

_Jongin tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kembali pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum tersenyum dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin. _

"_Kenapa kau tidak memintanya secara langsung?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tak bisa disembunyikan dari bibirnya. Jongin balas menatapnya dengan senyuman yang juga ikut bermain di bibir tebalnya. _

"_Kau ingin aku memintanya secara langsung?" tanya Jongin disambut dengan anggukan. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali berujar. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."_

"_Kyungsoo-apakah-aku-boleh-meminta-nomormu-agar-kita-bisa-bertemu-dengan-mudah-tanpa-harus-menunggu-hujan-di-halte-bus?" Jongin mengatakannya cukup cepat dengan nada suara datar membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau tertawa. _

"_Tidakah itu terdengar menggelikan?" tanya Jongin sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk di__sela__-__sela kekehannya. _

"_Kau benar, itu terdengar menggelikan." Jawabnnya saat tawanya berhenti. Dia menatap Jongin dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Sepertinya kau sering menggunakan trik ini untuk merayu wanita." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menarik turunkan alisnya membuat Jongin ingin sekali tertawa. _

_Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan berdecak pelan sambil ikut melipat tangannya di dada. Dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu jawabanya. _

"_Sebenarnya ini yang pertama." Ucap Jongin sambil meringis. "Aku tidak suka mengejar wanita seperti kebanyakan pria, karena biasanya mereka yang mengejarku." Lanjut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. _

"_Tapi sekarang entah kenapa aku merasa harus mengejar seseorang." gumamnya pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. _

.

.

.

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin dekat, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan saat hujan tidak turun tapi diam__-__diam Jongin selalu berharap hujan turun, karena dengan itu dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan sisi yang berbeda, sisi yang membuat wanita itu terlihat seperti seorang peri hujan dan dia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya, dia berharap selalu bisa merahasiakan peri kecilnya dari dunia yang semakin__lama terasa seperti neraka. _

_Semakin lama mereka berteman semakin Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik. Selain memiliki tawa yang indah, dia juga memiliki suara yang merdu. Jongin pernah tak sengaja memergoki Kyungsoo tengah bersenandung sebuah lagi berjudul The Last Time. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak pendiam atau tertutup, dia hanya harus disuguhkan dengan topik yang bisa memacu dirinya terus berbicara, dan sepanjang yang Jongin tau, hujan dan musiklah yang bisa membuat wanita itu terus berbicara. _

_Dan semakin lama juga Jongin menyadari sesuatu, Kyungsoo selalu membicarakan seorang pria bernama Chanyeol. Awalnya Jongin berpikir mereka hanya teman biasa tak ada yang harus di khawatirkan tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo semakin sering bercerita tentang pria ini membuat dia semakin penasaran._

_Sejauh yang dia tau, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat lama. Mereka berteman dari sejak Kyungsoo masih tinggal jauh dari kota, rumah mereka berdekatan dan kedua orang tua mereka juga saling kenal, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kyungsoo dan menyanyi bersama._

"_Chanyeol pemain gitar yang handal, kau harus liat saat dia memaikan gitarnya." Ujar Kyungsoo suatu hari. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin badmood sampai keesokan harinya. _

"_Kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol." Singgung Jongin saat mereka duduk di sebuah café dengan interior unik yang dindingnya semacam ditempeli stiker bergambar daun__-__daun yang berjatuhan dan ada beberapa gambar peri kecil yang sedang berterbangan menaburkan semacam serbuk di atas bunga-bunga. Jika kau masuk ke dalam café ini, kau akan merasa masuk kedalam dongeng tinkerbell._

"_Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu bukan? aku dan Chanyeol memang berteman baik." Jawab Kyungsoo ringan sambil menyeruput moccachino yang dipesannya. Jongin mencoba untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. _

"_Benarkah?" Tanpa sadar Jongin terdengar begitu ketus saat dia kembali berujar. Kyungsoo menaruh cangkirnya di meja dan menatap Jongin dengan kening berkerut. _

"_Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti baru saja mendapat nilai F di kelas." _

"_Ini lebih buruk." Suara Jongin semakin terdengar ketus membuat kerutan di kening Kyungsoo semakin dalam. Wanita itu menatap Jongin beberapa saat sebelum kembali berujar. _

"_Kau terlihat mengerikan saat badmood seperti ini kau tau?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Jongin akhirnya tidak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan meraih tangan Jongin, wanita itu berdiri sambil meraih tasnya. "Aku akan menghiburmu hari ini." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat derup jantung Jongin tak terkendali. _

"_Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" _

_Mereka berdua berakhir di taman bermain yang penuh akan pengunjung. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis yang dinaikan, sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi. _

"_Kau mau menghiburku atau menghibur dirimu sendiri?" tanya Jongin melipat tangannya di dada. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan merangkul bahu Jongin membuat pria itu harus sedikit menunduk. _

"_Tidak ada yang pernah menyesal datang ke taman bermain, kau tau." Ujarnya sambil menarik Jongin untuk memasuki komedi putar. _

_Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan hari dengan mencoba semua wahana, mereka berdua bersenang__-__senang. Terlebih lagi Kyungsoo, dia terlihat sangat menikmati acara mereka hari ini. Wanita itu mengusulkan untuk naik bianglala sebelum mereka pulang. _

"_Aku ingin pemen kapas itu sebelum naik keatas sana." Rengek Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Jongin hendak menyela tapi wanita itu menggengam tangannya dan menarik Jongin untuk membeli permen kapas. _

_Andai saja Kyungsoo tau bagaimana reaksinya saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, andai saja wanita itu mengerti bagaimana jantungnya selalu berderup lebih kencang saat dia menggengam tangannya. Dan andai saja Jongin berani mengungkapkan semuanya…_

"_Kyungsoo." Seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo dari belakang membuat kedua orang itu sontak menengok. _

"_Oh, Chanyeol!" Seru Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dengan permen kapasnya. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol dan sedikit melompat agar bisa memeluk pria tinggi itu._

_Chanyeol memiliki postur tubuh tinggi yang banyak di sukai wanita, dia juga terlihat ramah, rambut hitamnya dibiarkan panjang menutupi kening, dia terlihat muda, tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan. Suaranya sangat khas dan kedua matanya hampir sama besar seperti Kyungsoo. _

_Jongin hanya bisa terdiam ditempat melihat kedua orang itu berbicara. Kyungsoo tertawa begitu mudahnya saat dia bersama pria itu, Jongin bahkan harus berkorban banyak untuk melihat tawa itu. Tawa lepas yang terdengar renyah dan merdu di saat yang bersamaan. _

"_Oh kenalkan ini Jongin." Saat namanya disebut barulah dia sadar. Jongin mengerjap mata, mengenyahkan pikirannya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. _

"_Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin menjabat tangannya dan sedikit membungkuk seperti apa yang pria itu lakukan._

"_Kim Jongin." _

"_Jongin, sebenarnya sebelum aku mengajakmu ke sini, Chanyeol mengatakan padaku untuk pergi dengannya membeli kado dan karena dirimu aku lupa." Jelas Kyungsoo. "Tapi karena kita juga sudah selesai, aku boleh pergi dengannya bukan?" Tanyanya masih menatap Jongin yang tak berkutik. _

"_Tentu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pergilah." Jongin bersyukur karena nadanya tidak terdengar ketus ataupun datar. _

"_Kau sudah lebih baik bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melangkah mendekati Jongin dan menatap langsung pada matanya. _

'_Kau membuatnya kembali menjadi buruk, Kyungsoo.' _

"_Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin berlainan dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya. "Aku jauh lebih baik."_

_Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan kembali pada Chanyeol. Dia langsung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan menarik pria itu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jongin yang masih mematung dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang memegang permen kapas. Chanyeol membungkuk kemudian tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyungsoo. _

_Jongin mendesah nafas panjang dan menatap permen kapas miliknya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniatan untuk memakannya sendiri. Akhirnya dia memberikan permen itu pada seorang gadis kecil yang memilki mata bulat sama seperti Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum pada gadis itu sambil mengusak kepalanya._

_Jongin akhirnya berjalan keluar dari taman bermain, tapi sebelumnya tak sengaja kedua mata pria itu menangkap sosok Kyungsoo tengah masuk kedalam bianglala dengan Chanyeol. _

"_Kau berjanji untuk menaikinya bersama denganku, tapi kenapa sekarang aku melihatmu naik bersama pria lain, Kyungsoo?" gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum miris dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan suasana hati yang buruk. _

.

.

.

_Langit mendung menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Hujan. Entah kenapa kata itu selalu mengingatkan Jongin pada sosok Kyungsoo. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tak bertemu dan hampir 5 hari Jongin tidak membalas pesan apalagi menghubungi wanita itu. Dia selalu berkelit dan mengatakan kalau dia sedang sibuk. _

_Wajah Jongin sama mendungnya seperti langit hari ini, dia melangkah kedalam sebuah café favorite mereka berdua. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan kalau dia suka sekali tempat ini, dia merasa kalau café ini mengingatkannya pada semua cerita peri yang pernah diceritakan ibunya saat masih kecil. Dia juga mengatakan andai saja reinkarnasi itu memang terjadi dan jika saja dia bisa memilih, dia ingin menjadi peri. _

"_Bagiku kau sudah seperti peri hujan, andai saja kau tau itu." Gumam Jongin. _

_Kopi hitam yang tadi mengempul perlahan mulai kehilangan uapnya. Angin diluar bertambah kencang membuat Jongin bisa menghirup bau tanah yang masuk lewat celah – celah ventilasi. Hujan mulai turun, rintik – rintik hujan itu kembali terdengar membuat Jongin semakin larut dalam pikirannya. _

_Setiap hujan turun, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo, kadang di café, di perpustakaan kota, di halte atau dimanapun itu, Kyungsoo selalu ada bagaikan seorang peri hujan yang datang padanya. Untuk sesaat Jongin berpikir kalau dia merindukannya. Merindukan wanita bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat dan bibir merah muda yang akan selalu membentuk hati saat dia tersenyum. _

_Oh tidak,_

_Jongin benar – benar merindukan senyuman itu. Ini mulai berlebihan, dia tidak bisa terus berkelumit dengan semua perasaan ini sendirian, tapi…_

_Kyungsoo menyukai pria lain, seorang pria yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Harusnya dia tidak pernah datang ke halte tempo hari, harusnya dia tidak menyapa Kyungsoo saat itu, harusnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi, harusnya dia tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh begitu dalam karena saat dia bangun dari mimpi, dia sadar itu terlalu menyakitkan. _

"_Jongin."_

_Lamunan Jongin terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo. Wanita itu baru saja membuka mantelnya yang berwarna hitam dan berjalan padanya. Dia tersenyum. Jongin harus mencengkram kursi yang didudukinya untuk menahan dirinya melakukan hal bodoh, seperti bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk wanita itu secara tiba – tiba. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat dia sudah duduk dihadapan Jongin. Pria itu hanya menaikan bahunya sebagai jawaban membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. _

"_Kau baik – baik saja bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap Jongin lekat – lekat tapi pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar tak mau ditatap Kyungsoo seperti itu._

"_Aku baik – baik saja. Hanya sedang berpikir." Gumam Jongin sambil menyeruput kopinya. _

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo seperti biasanya, selalu penasaran. _

"_Kau mau mendengarkan sebuah dongeng? Aku baru saja membaca sebuah dongeng tapi sayangnya aku bingung dengan ceritanya." Jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran, wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil menompang dagu bersiap – siap untuk mendengarkan. _

"_Ceritakan padaku, kau tau aku suka sekali dongeng." Ujarnya sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman. _

_Jongin menatap Kyungsoo beberapa saat, sebuah pikiran tiba – tiba saja datang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia tidak akan lagi melihat senyuman itu, mungkin suatu nanti senyuman itu akan dimiliki oleh seseorang dan yang pasti…_

_itu bukanlah dirinya. _

"_Baiklah." Ucap Jongin sambil meletakan cangkirnya. "Ceritanya di mulai saat seorang petani muda yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang peri. Petani itu sadar kalau peri itulah yang setiap hari membawa hujan untuk mengairi semua lahan padinya. Petani ini selalu berharap bisa melihat sang peri dari dekat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk selalu pergi ke lahan padi saat hujan tiba. Dia tidak perduli dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya ataupun tanah basah yang diinjaknya, dia hanya ingin melihat sang peri." _

"_Sampai akhirnya sang peri itu sadar akan keberadaannya selama ini, sang peri pun datang padanya dengan sebuah senyuman indah dan wajah yang berseri, di tengah rintik hujan, peri itu terlihat begitu berkilau membuat sang petani semakin jatuh cinta." _

_Jongin tau kalau tubuh Kyungsoo tiba – tiba saja menjadi kaku, tapi dia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke luar jendela dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya._

"_Mereka berdua bertemu setiap kali hujan datang. Sang petani bahkan membuat sebuah tempat sederhana dari jerami dan kayu untuk mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu selama si peri ini berada di bumi. Di tengah hujan yang membasahi bumi, mereka selalu membagi ceria satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya sang peri menceritakan seorang pangeran di negrinya. Peri itu bercerita seolah – olah dia jatuh cinta pada pangeran itu."_

"_Tapi sang peri selalu mengelak saat ditanya apakah dia mencintai pangeran itu atau tidak, dia selalu mengatakan kalau mereka berdua adalah sahabat tapi sang petani tidak yakin dengan jawaban itu. Dia merasa kalau sang peri memang tengah jatuh cinta. Setelah berpikir sekian lama, akhrinya petani itu sadar dia tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan peri. Dia hanya seorang manusia biasa, dia tidak akan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan sang pangeran. Sampai akhirnya si petani pun berhenti menemui sang peri, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau sang peri hujan itu akan bahagia dengan-" _

"_Kau salah." Sela Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menoleh. "Tidak ada apapun diantara sang peri dan pangeran itu. Mereka berdua hanya seorang teman, tak lebih. Jika petani itu berpikir kalau sang peri akan bahagia dengan pangeran kelak, dia salah lagi. Peri itu tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran…" _

_Mata mereka masih bertemu. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kedua mata Kyungsoo seakan – akan menghipnotisnya dan membuat dia sekaku patung. _

"_Karena orang yang akan membuatnya bahagia kelak adalah si petani." Lanjutnya. Tanpa sadar dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Wanita itu dengan cepat menyerkanya dan kembali menatap Jongin._

"_Cerita yang menarik." Komentarnya singkat sambil meraih mantel yang berada di sandaran kursi. "Aku harus pergi, ayah mungkin akan mencariku." Lanjutnya sambil bangkit meninggalkan Jongin yang masih membatu. _

_Saat Kyungsoo mulai melangkah, saat itulah Jongin tersadar. Dia menangkap tangan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita itu menatap Jongin dengan terkejut. Matanya bulat yang indah itu memerah karena menahan tangisan. _

"_Kau tau apa yang membuatku bingung dari cerita ini?" Ujarnya sambil bangkit. "Aku bingung, kenapa si petani bergitu bodoh dan tidak bertanya langsung pada sang peri tentang perasannya. Bodohnya si petani ini terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawaban yang akan di katakan oleh sang peri, dia terlalu takut akan kehilangan semua senyuman dan tawa yang membuat harinya berwarna." Bisik Jongin yang sekarang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya, karena sekarang semua perhatiannya hanya tercurah pada Kyungsoo, hanya wanita itu seorang. _

"_Seharusnya si petani itu sadar kalau dia membuat sang peri bingung, andai saja si petani berani untuk mengatakan semuanya dan berhenti menduga – duga, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah bahagia. Tapi dia malah melakukan hal yang membuat dirinya dan sang peri terluka." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. Jongin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin, tapi dia tidak menolak ataupun menjauh, wanita itu membiarkan tangan Jongin yang besar itu menangkup pipinya dengan lembut. _

"_Aku tau, seharunya aku berhenti menjadi pecundang dan mengatakan semuanya sejak dulu." Bisik Jongin lembut. "Mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo. _

_Saat itulah dia kembali merasakan bagaimana waktu berhenti, bagaimana suara derasnya hujan tak terdengar sama sekali, bagaimana tatapan orang tak lah menjadi sebuah masalah. Sampai akhirnya sebuah gerakan lembut dari Kyungsoo membuat tautan itu terlepas. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. _

_Mata bulat Kyungsoo kembali berkaca – kaca namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda, mata itu memancarkan sebuah kasih sayang yang selama ini Jongin dambakan. Tidak hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. _

_Saat itulah dia kembali mengukir sebuah kenangan indah di tengah derasnnya hujan bersama Kyungsoo, sang peri hujan yang kini menjadi miliknya. _

.

.

.

Saat itu Kyungsoo menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di taman bermain itu. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau dia ingin mengajak Jongin untuk pergi naik biang lala, tapi sayangnya pria itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis kecil membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya.

Jongin tersenyum saat ingat bagaimana reaksinya saat itu, sangat kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh, dia terlihat seperti seorang pencemburu berat atau apalah itu.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di sebuah halte bus. Dia turun dari bus membuat beberapa tetesan hujan mengenai baju kantornya. Beberapa penumpang juga ikut turun dan membuka payung mereka sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin yang kini kembali sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia bisa mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari tasnya tapi entah kenapa rintik hujan di hadapannya seakan menggoda untuk melupakan payung dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Jarak halte bus memang tak begitu jauh, dia hanya memerlukan 5 menit untuk sampai ke tempat yang dia tuju. Hal itu semakin menggodanya untuk melangkah meninggalkan halte bus tanpa perlindungan dari payung.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin pun melangkahkan kakinya menembus rintik hujan yang tak begitu deras, membiarkan tetesan air itu membasahi baju kantornya. Dia mendongakkan kepala untuk beberapa saat menikmati rintik hujan yang mengenai wajahnya, hal itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang dan semua beban yang berada di pundaknya berkurang.

Pria itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Itu hanya sebuah tatapan, tak berarti apapun baginya. Di perempatan jalan, dia masuk ke sebuah toko bunga yang sudah menjadi langganannya.

Seorang wanita dengan celemek bermotif bunga dan rambut yang di ikat tinggi menyapanya dengan ramah. Dia adalah Minseok, pemilik toko bunga ini. Jongin menyapa wanita itu dengan ramah dan meminta seikat bunga lily seperti biasa.

Setelah menerima seikat bunga lily, Jongin bergegas pergi dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Dia kembali berjalan di bawah rintik air hujan, kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menelusuri jalanan beraspal. Kadang dia harus meminta maaf karena menabrak seseorang saat berjalan.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah dia di sebuah bangunan megah, tinggi menjulang, bangunan ini di dominasi oleh kaca-kaca besar yang mengkilat. Beberapa orang hilir mudik masuk dan keluar dari tempat ini.

Rumah sakit.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam bangunan itu, dia di sapa oleh seorang suster bernama Luhan yang selalu berada di balik meja administrasi. Jongin tersenyum ramah dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Dia menelusuri lorong-lorong terang yang terlihat sepi dari biasanya, sampai akhirnya di berdiri di sebuah kamar inap yang bertuliskan B213

Tangan Jongin menggeser pintu itu perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka, dia bisa melihat tubuh istrinya terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa alat – alat rumah sakit menempel di tubuhnya. Hatinya kembali teriris, dia selalu menutup matanya sesaat, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri sebelum masuk.

.

.

.

**Satu t****ahun yang lalu.**

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berencana untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka yang ke tiga dengan pergi berlibur di pedesaan. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, hanya berdua. Jongin sampai mengambil cuti untuk liburan mereka kali ini. Dia tau bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan hal ini. _

_Jongin sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan yang harus di bawa, dengan di bantu oleh Kyungsoo tentunya. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah vila untuk liburan mereka nanti. _

"_Ini akan menjadi liburan yang sempurna." Bisik Kyungsoo suatu malam, beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan mereka. Jongin yang ada di sampingnya merangkul tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup kening sang istri._

_Hujan deras tengah mengguryur kota saat ini, banyak dia antara para pengguna jalan mengeluh, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu justru sangat senang melakukan perjalanan di bawah derasnnya hujan. Dia membantu suaminya memasukan barang ke dalam mobil sambil sesekali tersenyum. _

"_Kau terlihat senang sekali." Ujar Jongin saat pria itu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. _

"_Tentu saja," Jawab Kyungsoo sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Jongin menutup pintu itu, kemudian berjalan untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi. "Semuanya sempurna, kita liburan, aku bersamamu, dan ini hujan." Lanjut Kyungsoo saat Jongin masuk. Pria itu tersenyum dan membantu Kyungsoo memasangkan seat beltnya. _

"_Kita akan kembali membuat sebuah kenangan di antara kenangan lainnya saat hujan turun." Ujar Kyungsoo membuat kepala Jongin mendongak menatapnya. Pria itu mengangguk sambil mengusak kepala Kyungsoo. _

_Hujan masih menguyur saat mobil melaju. Jongin mengemudikannya dengan pelan tidak terburu – buru, toh dia juga senang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Kyungsoo di tengah derasnya hujan. Lewat kaca mobil, dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo seperti beberapa tahun silam, wanita itu masih terlihat seperti peri hujan untuknya. _

"_Berhenti menatapku dan perhatikan jalan." Gumam Kyungsoo tanpa menatap pria di sampingnya itu. Jongin tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan, mencoba berkonsentrasi walau beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang untuk menatap istrinya. _

"_Aku tidak tahan." Seru Jongin saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. _

"_Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut. "Kau sakit? Pegal? Kram? Apa aku harus menggantikanmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan cemas. Tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum, ini adalah salah satu sisi dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta walau mereka sudah bersama selama bertahun – tahun. _

"_Aku tidak tahan untuk berhenti menatapmu saat hujan." Jawab Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Wanita itu memukul lengan Jongin sambil tertawa, sedangkan sang pura-pura mengiris. _

"_Kau membuatku ketakutan, aku kira kau__—"__ Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah, kau menggangguku." _

"_Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Sedari tadi kau hanya diam dan mengabaikan suamimu." Jongin kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Tapi ternyata saat dia membelokan mobilnya di perempatan jalan, kemacetan terjadi. Mobilnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak._

"_Aku sedang memandangi hujan." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Hujan selalu membawaku kembali pada kenangan__-__kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin. _

"_Saat aku mengingat semua kembali kenangan itu, aku sadar akan satu hal." Kyungsoo menguluran tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi sang suami. "Aku sadar aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu." _

_Sepanjang dia mengenal Kyungsoo, wanita itu tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini. Kyungsoo tipe wanita pemalu, polos dan lugu. Entah kenapa Jongin sangat bersyukur karena memiliki wanita itu di sampingnya. _

"_Seharunya itu yang aku katakan." Ujar Jongin sambil mengelus pipi sang isrti. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dirimu?" bisiknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Jongin._

"_Terima kasih." Bisik Kyungsoo saat dia kembali duduk di kursinya. _

"_Untuk apa?" _

"_Segalanya."_

.

.

.

_Di luar hujan sudah berhenti, menyisakan jalanan basan dan licin, namun udara dingin masih bertiup cukup kencang. Mereka berhenti di sebuah mini market untuk membeli cemilan. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan melepaskan sabuk pengaman._

"_Aku tunggu di sini. Kau pergilah sendiri." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat__-__buat untuk terdengar seperti tokoh antagonis di film__-__film. _

"_Baik nyonya." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melengkungkan senyumannya. _

"_Jangan lupa belikan aku permen." Teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil. _

_Tapi tiba__-__tiba semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Baru saja Jongin berjalan beberapa langkah dari mobilnya, suara denting nyaring besi yang bertubrukan terdengar membuat dia memutar tubuhnya, tapi sayang dia terlambat. _

_Sebuah mini bus menabrak mobil yang dikendarainya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang membulat menatap dirinya tapi sekali lagi, dia terlambat. Mini bus itu terus menyeret mobil__-__mobil yang ada di sekitarnya membuat jalanan berantakan._

_Orang__-__orang berteriak mulai terdengar, mereka semua berkumpul untuk menyelamatkan penumpang. Tapi Jongin masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Dia seakan__-__akan berubah menjadi batu, tak berkutik sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat bensin bocor yang jatuh di aspal. _

_Jongin berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan istrinya, menabrak kerumunan orang – orang yang sibuk memanggil ambulan dan polisi. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya yang rusak dan mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Saat dia berbalik, orang – orang itu sudah berlari mundur, menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, dia membawa Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah sejauh mungkin dan..._

_Sebuah ledakanpun terjadi. _

_Dia menatap mobil__-__mobil yang mulai terbakar itu, termasuk mobilnya. Perhatiannya kembali pada wanita yang sekarang ada dalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo terbaring lemas, beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Salah satu yang paling parah adalah dibagian kepala sebelah kanan. Jongin dengan cepat menutup luka itu, untuk menghentikan pendarahan. _

"_Kau akan baik__-__baik saja. Ambulan datang sebentar lagi." Bisik Jongin dengan suara gemetar dan memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. _

_Kalau dia terlambat, satu detik saja, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo sudah hangus terbakar bersama semua barang yang dia bawa. Jika ada hal yang harus di syukuri dari kejadian ini, setidaknya Kyungsoo masih bisa di selamatkan. Jongin yakin istirnya akan baik__-__baik saja. _

_Harus baik__-__baik saja._

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak kenangan indah yang pernah dia ukir bersama Kyungsoo di tengah derasnnya hujan, satu kenangan itu yang tiba-tiba saja mendominasi pikiran Jongin. Pria itu seakan tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan rasa takut. Wajah itu seakan terus terbayang-bayang menjadi mimpi buruk tersendiri untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin juga tidak menyangka itu adalah hari terakhir dimana dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Setelah satu tahun kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kyungsoo masih dinyatakan koma, wanita itu masih terbujur kaku di tempat tidur salah satu ruang inap rumah sakit. Segala macam alat sudah terpasang di tubuhnya tapi itu tidak membantunya untuk kembali.

Jongin tidak pernah menyangka liburannya tempo hari akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Sepanjang tahun dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Walau dia sudah kembali bekerja tapi dia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya atas kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Kalau saja waktu itu dia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar, kalau saja waktu itu dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi dengannya, pasti wanita itu saat ini masih bisa berada di sampingnya tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Tapi sayang waktu tak bisa diulang dan waktu juga tak bisa berhenti, dia harus menjalani kehidupannya apapun yang terjadi.

Jongin menatap istrinya yang masih setia memejamkan mata itu. Dia mengganti bunga lily yang ada di atas laci dengan yang baru saja di belinya. Kyungsoo suka sekali dengan bunga lily, jadi setiap kali dia datang berkunjung, dia selalu membawakan seikat bunga lily.

"Hai sayang." Bisik Jongin sambil duduk di atas kasur. Dia menggangam tangan Kyungsoo yang tak sehangat dulu lagi. Jongin membungkukan badannya untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap peri hujannya.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyuman manis Kyungsoo, sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar suara merdu itu lagi. Dia merindukan istrinya. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yang setengah basah. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku jurnal berwarna coklat dengan ukiran nama Kyungsoo di sana.

Dulu Kyungsoo selalu menulis semua kenangannya saat hujan turun bersama Jongin dalam buku ini, tapi semenjak kejadian satu tahun silam, buku ini bagaikan terlupakan, menjadi pajangan di rak yang ada di ruang kerjanya. Terabaikan. Tapi belakangan ini Jongin yang menggantikan Kyungsoo menulis semua cerita di buku ini. Menuangkan semua perasaannya.

"Kau mau mendengarkan salah satu tulisanku di sini?" tanya Jongin. Dia tetap melakukannya, mengajak Kyungsoo bicara walau dia sendiri tau kalau wanita itu tidak akan pernah membalas semua perkataannya.

"Kau masih ingat cerita antara peri hujan dan si petani?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, walau hatinya menjerit, dia terus memohon untuk satu kata saja keluar dari bibir itu. Dia berharap Kyungsoo merespon apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Kau benar, sang peri itu memang hidup bahagia dengan si petani. Mereka menikah. Kau percaya? Mereka berdua menikah dan tinggal bersama. Si petani merasa sangat bahagia memiliki sang peri tapi setelah lama tinggal dengan sang peri. Dia baru sadar kalau mereka berbeda, mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersatu."

"Tidak, kau pasti mengatakan kalau si petani tidak mencintai sang peri kan? Bukan, bukan karena itu. Tapi si petani merasa kalau dia tidak pernah pantas bersanding dengan sang peri yang anggun dan elok. Dia hanya seorang manusia biasa. Cinta diantara mereka memang kuat dan kokoh, tapi bagaimana kalau cinta saja tidak cukup? Bagaimana kalau cinta tidak bisa membuat sang peri tetap tinggal untuknya."

"Sampai akhirnya hari itupun datang. Seorang peri lain datang ke rumah mereka yang sederhana untuk kembali membawa sang peri ke dunianya. Si petani sungguh kebingungan. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sang peri untuk selamanya tapi di sisi lain dengan perginya sang peri ke dunianya, peri itu akan bahagia. Dia tidak perlu lagi hidup kesusahan,"

"Semua itu membuat pikiran si petani seakan – akan siap meledak dan menjadi serpihan kecil. Dia membutuhkan sang peri untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanya. Tapi sayangnya sang peri itu terus membungkam. Dia seakan-akan membiarkan si petani memutuskan semuanya sendirian."

Tanpa sadar, Jongin meneteskan air matanya. Suaranya mulai bergetar, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang kusam dan layu bagaikan bunga lily yang baru saja di gantinya.

"Kyungsoo, bangunlah sayang." Bisik Jongin sambil menggertakan giginya mencoba untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata. "Bangunlah. Aku mohon, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirimu." Lanjutnya. Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo, dia membutuhkan wanita itu di sampingnya. Dia butuh senyuman yang tanpa henti membuat sebuah gejolak menyenangkan di hatinya. Dia juga butuh mendengar suara lembut yang tanpa dia sadari menjadi sebuah energi untuk dirinya menjalani hari. Dia butuh gerutuan Kyungsoo yang selalu memarahinya saat dia melempar jaket, mantel dan sepatu sembarangan. Dia juga butuh tatapan mata Kyungsoo saat wanita itu menginginkan sesuatu, dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo yang akan membenarkan dasinya setiap pagi.

_Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo._

Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang lain. Jika saja dia bisa menukar posisinya dengan Kyungsoo dia rela. Jika saja dia bisa menukar 10 tahun umurnya dia rela. Dia hanya ingin melihat istrinya kembali. Hanya itu. Sesederhana itu. Tapi sayangnya dunia tidak pernah berlaku adil, kehidupan tidak pernah membiarkannya untuk hidup senang layaknya cerita dalam negri dongeng, hidup akan selalu berputar layaknya sebuah roda.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, kata yang barusan diucapkannya membuahkan sesuatu. Tubuh Kyungsoo bereaksi, wanita itu menggerakan jemarinya. Walau pelan dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kyungsoo" Panggil Jongin lembut.

Kedua mata yang selama ini tertutup sekarang kembali terbuka. Jongin akhirnya bisa kembali menatap mata itu. Kyungsoo beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan retina matanya dengan cahaya ruangan.

"Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo begitu pelan bagaikan desir angin. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat sebuah lengkungan di bibir Jongin.

"Ya. Aku di sini." Bisik Jongin memeluk sang istri. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Terima kasih." Bisik Jongin di telinga sang istri.

.

.

.

Setelah pemeriksaan dokter, ternyata kondisi Kyungsoo tidak begitu stabil, wanita itu masih dalam keadaan sangat lemah. Ada kemungkinan dia kembali koma atau lebih buruk. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Jongin harus bersyukur karena wanita itu masih bisa membuka matanya. Setidaknya dia mempunyai waktu, jika memang suatu hal buruk tetap harus terjadi.

Sudah dua hari semenjak Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Jongin kembali mengambil cuti dan membawakan bunga lily dan apapun itu yang membuat Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum. Dia ingin membahagian istrinya, dia ingin selalu melihat istrinya tersenyum.

Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang inap. Kyungsoo tertidur. Wanita itu memang kebanyakan menghabiskan waktunya untuk tertidur. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasur. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam diam. Beberapa alat kedokteran sudah di lepas dari tubuh wanita itu. Walau sebagian besar masih menempel di sana.

Tiba-tiba mata itu terbuka dan menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Wanita itu menggerakan tangannya lemas, dengan cepat Jongin langsung menggengamnya dan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Kau di sini." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi." Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan dari Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama setahun ini? kau tidak pergi dengan wanita lain bukan?" canda Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Aku bahkan berharap kau mengatakan Iya. Aku berharap kau pergi dengan wanita lain." Lanjutnya masih dengan suara lemas.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyungsoo? Kau sebaiknya istriahat." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Jongin.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu bukan?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia masih memerlukan bantuan oksigen untuk pernafasannya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kesulitan, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas, dan hal itu membuat hati Jongin disayat perlahan.

"Kalau begitu jika aku nanti pergi. Berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup bahagia."

"Kyungsoo—"

"Kau harus menjadi Jongin yang ramah dan menyenangkan, apapun yang terjadi."

"Apa yang—"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?" Sela Kyungsoo, wanita itu tak membiarkan Jongin untuk menyelesaikan satu kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tau itu—"

"Kalau bergitu berjanjilah padaku." Jongin menggeleng kuat, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Kyungsoo, dia dan Kyungsoo harus hidup bersama selamanya, seperti apa yang banyak di kisahkan di dongeng-dongeng.

"Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar lemah membuat hatinya bergetar, Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Dia tau bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta mereka, tapi dia selalu saja mengelak. Dia selalu berharap ada sebuah keajaiban di dalam hidupnya. "Berjanjilah." Bisiknya lagi.

"Aku berjanji untukmu." Ujar Jongin setelah berpikir lama. Kyungsoo tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman Kyungsoo malah membuat hatinya terluka. Dia tidak ingin melihat senyuman seperti itu disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Kyungsoo kemudian menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat pagi datang sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo, kondisi jantungnya melemah. Dokter dan suster sibuk mengecek kondisi Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa menunggu. Dia hanya bisa berharap. Setelah satu jam berlalu, dokter itu keluar dari ruangan. Dokter itu menatapnya dengan sendu seakan-akan menjawab semua yang ada di benak Jongin.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar sang dokter.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin berlari masuk kedalam ruangan. Hampir semua alat bantu sudah dilepas. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah kearahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Jongin ingin sekali berteriak dan meminta pada Tuhan untuk memberinya sebuah keajaiban, untuk memberinya satu lagi kesempatan. Waktunya bersama Kyungsoo terlalu singkat, dia membutuhkan waktu lebih banyak untuk mencintai istrinya. Dia belum selesai.

"Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo lebih pelan dari biasanya. Wanita itu tersenyum saat Jongin duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan?" Bisik Kyungsoo. Sekarang wanita itu bahkan terlihat kesusahan untuk berbicara, seakan-akan membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Kyungsoo—"

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya Jongin. Aku akan selalu menjadi peri hujanmu." Kali ini dia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. "Biarkan aku pergi." Suara Kyungsoo semakin menghilang, sampai akhirnya wanita itu tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sambil berujar pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat itu suara memilukan yang menjadi mimpi buruk Jongin terdengar. Suara panjang yang memekakan telinga. Seketika itu juga semua pewarat dan dokter mengerumuni Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum seorang suster menariknya untuk menjauh. Dia mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Soo. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading &amp; Happy Kaisoo Month<strong>


End file.
